Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor mounting device, particularly for a blower motor of a ventilation, heating, or air conditioning unit of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Motor mounting devices are used to hold a blower motor and to support it elastically. A motor adapter is provided for this purpose, which surrounds the housing of the electric motor substantially in the shape of a pot and thus holds the blower motor. A motor mount is provided, furthermore, which holds the blower motor with the motor adapter, whereby damping elements, which dampen vibrations, are disposed between the motor adapter and the motor mount. Thus, the blower motor is received in the motor adapter and held in a vibration damping manner against the motor mount, so that vibrations in the region of the blower motor are not transmitted by structure-borne sound to other vehicle parts, a situation that could be perceived as annoying by the occupants. Such motor mounting devices are disclosed, for example, by DE 101 53 908 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the conventional art, damping elements are made as silicone elements, which, for example, are produced by the LSR process for injection molding liquid silicone or according to the MQV process. This is complicated in terms of production which is why damping elements are expensive.
EP 1886 852 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,005, also discloses a motor mounting device, in which the damping elements are injection molded between the motor adapter and the motor mount and made as an integrated element.
WO 01/54252 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,807, as well discloses a motor mounting device with an injection-molded damping element, which alternatively can also be vulcanized or glued on. As a result, a complicated production method is also disclosed which is accordingly expensive in terms of production.